


The Things I See

by Dirty_Corza



Series: corza's weird shit prompt fills [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: For the prompt: Accidental overnight Fenders snuggles while camping out on SundermountFenris notices Anders is more worn out than usual, and offers him a place in his tent.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green_Sphynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/gifts).



It hadn't happened on purpose, Fenris offering Anders a space in his tent. The mage had simply looked so out of sorts putting up his own, hands shaking, Justice flickering beneath the surface.

It had been a long day, slavers and blood mages, and Hawke being reckless enough Anders had practically needed to sew her arm back on. The mage was clearly exhausted, and that was reason enough for Fenris to reach for the healer's shaking hands to stop his struggle with his own tent. 

"There is room for two in mine, mage." The words had been abrupt, but Anders had apparently noticed the softness Fenris had tried to put in them.

"That would be... Thank you."

There was relief written on Anders' face, open and grateful, and a light flush to his cheeks Fenris tried not to read much into, even if his own cheeks flushed in return.

Hawke hadn't seemed to notice their exchange, busy talking with Isabella about their blades and techniques. For that, Fenris was grateful. It meant a lack of teasing from the two women, and that he could afford a little honesty with himself about why he had offered to share a tent with the mage. It was more than simply because Anders was exhausted. There was something else that had prompted him to make the offer.

It came from remembering the last few nights in camp, when he kept watch and could hear the mage. He recognized the sounds immediately, familiar sharp sobs, muffled against a pillow. Fenris was sure the mage had nightmares. They could be caused from the grey warden taint- even a slave in Tevinter knew the rumors of the warden curse, but the sounds were a bit too familiar for Fenris to believe that was the only cause. Paired with the fact the templars had been more active, he had suspicions the nightmares had a cause much more similar to his own. As much as he knew he had little experience in the field of offering comfort, he found himself unwilling to let the mage face dreams such as that alone one more time.

Anders fell asleep quickly, once they settled in for the night, his staff carefully stowed on the far side of the tent from Fenris, and not even a hint of Justice's blue glow. Instead, the only glow came from Fenris' lyrium, a fact Anders apparently didn't mind, from the way he had fallen asleep facing the warrior instead of turning away.

It took Fenris longer to fall asleep, so distracted he was by watching his companion rest. When he woke later, to the quiet cries of distress from the mage, he didn't remember falling asleep at all.

Almost without thinking, he was reaching for Anders, a gentle hand squeezing a bony shoulder with caution. "Mage-" he whispered, thinking to wake the man from his nightmare, when he found the man curling towards him. Fenris could feel his cheeks flush at the way Anders now clung to him, but he found he didn't mind at all, cautiously returning the embrace as Anders' breathing evened out once more.


End file.
